


Moonlight

by xo_thefirst



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6524341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_thefirst/pseuds/xo_thefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Jongin, life has always been a place between heaven and hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight

To Jongin, life has always been a place between heaven and hell. It serves as a purpose to figure out how one should develop their life and live according to what they truly believe in, surround themselves with people and positivity to live a healthy life. That’s what Jongin had learned in his psychology lecture years ago anyways and so far, he’s starting to believe it.

The room is dark, only the light of the moon seeping in through the closed curtains, and it’s doing nothing to keep his mind from wandering back to university lectures he should’ve forgotten about the semester after they finished. He doesn’t even feel tired, the time ticking closer and closer to six o’clock in the morning, and his heart aches when Seulgi shifts next to him, turning around to move closer to him.

“You haven’t gotten any sleep again,” she whispers, almost slurring her words with sleep still pulling at her. Her arm comes to drape across his waist, face coming close to brush the side of his chest when he moves his arm to bring her in closer, and it pulls at his heartstrings when she breathes out a soft sigh, content. Even with the minimal light filtering in, she’s still beautiful, with puffy eyes and long hair a mess draped over her shoulders and back. “Jongin.”

Jongin doesn’t want to say that he’s been working the night shift in the hospital four days in a row the past week. He doesn’t want to remind her that he’s always like this after completing his mandatory night rotation every month, always having the so-called _shift work sleep disorder_ immediately the morning after his last shift. Instead, he turns so he can face her, shimmying down the bed until she lets out a soft giggle and he kisses her on the forehead. “I’m sorry,” he murmurs, feeling more than hearing her sigh at his apology.

Lithe fingers trail up Jongin’s back until he shivers, letting out a shaky breath when Seulgi threads them through his hair and lightly scratch at his scalp. “Close your eyes,” she instructs, and Jongin obeys, breathing in deep. Ever since he stumbled upon her in Seoul during his last year of medical school, he had been infatuated, trying to do whatever she wanted to keep her happy, but she indulges him too, knows just what he needs to get through the day.

Seulgi surfaces from the realm of dreams long enough to hum a song she used to sing four years ago, making Jongin smile at the familiarity of it. It’s her favorite ballad and he releases a sigh he didn’t know he’d been holding, thoughts fading away until he finally falls limp against her when dawn begins to break.


End file.
